


I Can Hide

by DeathPunkin



Series: Yandere Papyrus Simulator [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sans doesnt want to bone, Sans is sempai, Sequel, Yandere Papyrus, he wants his brother to live more, rape ish, sans runs away, sequal to a fic i don't own, some stuff in gaster land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans runs away after Papyrus's threat in Regret to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regretti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581030) by [skeletonfricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfricker/pseuds/skeletonfricker). 



After the spaghetti incident, Sans has been on his best behavior. Yeah, he still falls asleep at his post, and he spent some time at Grillby's warming up, but he never ate there anymore. There were times when his brother would still feed him a ridiculous amount of that horrendous half-cooked or burnt pasta, but he never tied Sans down to the chair again. In fact today was the first day that Sans was sure his brother was actually leaving him alone instead of spying on him from the shadows like he had been for months.

  
So Sans spent the whole day being good and watching for humans. At the end of the day his brother was happy, and that was good. Sans would need that to put his plans into action. Now sans hates to cook, but tonight, he makes an exception. He tells Papyrus that he wants to try making their dinner tonight. It takes a while but enough flattery, and seeming eagerness get Papyrus out of the kitchen. Sans cooks spaghetti, as there are literally no supplies to cook anything else.

  
Now Sans for some reason just hates most kinds of cheese, especially parmesan. It's the one thing Papyrus knows not to put on Sans's plate. The last several times all ended with Sans getting ill from his pure dislike of the cheese. That makes his plan perfect. Sans had some drugs left over from his time as a scientist with Gaster. In fact Sans was the one figure out how to make butter cups into a narcotic drug. So he injects small amounts of the liquid into the cheese, all over the place. This will make the cheese itself like taking a full dose of sleeping pills with every teaspoon added, and his brother loves freshly grated cheese on his spaghetti.

  
After enough time has passed for the dish to be done cooking, and Sans to be satisfied, he pulls out the cheese grater, and grates the cheese over Papyrus's plate. Finally, it's done, and Sans takes the plates to the table. Cooking really did tire Sans out, and he just plopped into his chair. "Bro, it's done," he huffs out. Papyrus comes running over.  
His face lights up like an eager puppy's as he sits in his normal spot at the table. "Wowie! Thank you, you made this spaghetti just for me!" He cheers, but it's too bright and cheerful. Especially when compared to how he's been acting for the past few weeks now.

  
Sans just shrugs and digs into his dinner. At least this dish is edible. He pulls a ketchup bottle from his jacket, and takes idle sips of it as Papyrus goes on about his day and his meal. Papyrus finishes his plate quickly, and Sans suggests that Papyrus have another serving or two to store up energy for his training with Undyne tomorrow. Papyrus agrees, and Sans is internally happy. The sleeping drug is a bit slow to act, so Sans can get his brother in bed before it kicks in.

  
That's exactly what he does. Sans even reads the fluffy bunny story about trust. Before long, Papyrus is out cold. Sans summons the least amount of magic he can, and even deals 1 damage point to his brother. He's safe, the butter cups have Papyrus now.

  
.....

  
Sans decides to take a leisurely walk through Snowdin. He makes sure that he appears to be going to that doorway. He uses the shortcut right there at the bridge, and jumps to hotland. He could visit many people here, but he just goes to the old and secret lab. Sans remembers working here, many timelines ago. He was pretty loyal to the man who basically acted as his and Papyrus's father. He wanders around the lab, looking through the written over logs. Of course Sans had deleted the original ones, he had to since they were written by a man who technically doesn't exist.

  
Sans plays with the Amalgamates for a bit. He does this sometimes, just to calm down. They aren't the first monsters to end up like this, but they are the latest. Sans sadly pets the dog amalgamate. Sans's blasters, orange and blue. Those used to be monsters just like him. There used to be dragons, but those called themselves blasters, and W. D. Was not the only Gaster. He just tried to play god, and look what happened there. In fact most don't remember, but that is the skeleton surname. Each monster had one, but no longer.  
The royal family is the only one to still even remember their last names, and that might be fading too. "S-sans?!" Alphys says in surprise. Sans just stares at her. "How did you g-get in here?" She asks him. Right, there is only one non secret entrance.

  
"Lucky guess," Sans shrugs. That's technically not wrong, he had guessed that route the first time around. Still, Gaster had told him that after the fact. "These are some pretty nice dogs," he adds, just for the heck of it. "It was kind of bone chilling at furst, bark it's better now," Sans adds, with the puns just kind of spilling out of him. It had been way too long since he joked like this.

  
Alphys sighs. "Y-you r-really s-shouldn't be here," she tells him nervously. Sans just nods.

  
"Yeah, the nostalgia is killing me, well bye," he says and leaves Alphys alone with the amalgamate as he goes on to another place. Sans decides to spend some time lying in the tall grass below a bridge. He takes a nap, and then wakes up a while later. Papyrus is probably searching for him by now.

  
Sans just goes on to the next place. There is a secret room here in hotland, it's a poetic art gallery. The main doors open only in October, but I can get around that. The place is mainly inhabited by ghosts, ones that are unable to enter this world as a normal ghost, just like Gaster. "Hey fellas, it been a while," Sans greets them. They all make hand signals at him before playing a game of cards. Sans joins them, he enjoys playing these spectral games where no one else can see.  
Eventually, he gets tired of this and decides to just go take a nap on one of the couches in this place. So he does, and he enjoys this peaceful sleep.

  
..........

  
All good things must come to an end and sadly, that includes Sans's nap. He gets up and stretches, Sans has no clue what time it is until he looks at his phone. He's been gone for almost two days now. He decides to see how things are back home. Sans takes a shortcut then sneaks up onto their roof from the secret back room. He expects to find Papyrus crying somewhere, but after a few hours, he is still left with nothing. He leaves, taking another shortcut to that room. The one where he can sign to Gaster.

  
He makes sure to leave to room suspiciously open, and he signs about what has happened with Papyrus. Instead of a clear answer, all he gets is the word for patience spelled out by Gaster. That means that the other was emphasizing the word. Sans leaves the room normally only to turn into Papyrus.

  
The other seems livid, and his hands are covered in dust. "Papyrus, what did you do?" Sans asks nervously.

  
"What I had to to find you," he responds, before he picks up the shorter skeleton, and begins the long trek home. Sans just plays limp in his arms as he literally gets carried him.  
He knows that he's in for it now, but he just has to ask. "What happened? How did you get all of that dust on your hands?" Papyrus just sighs, and Sans knows in his bones that that's a bad thing.

  
"I killed all of the monsters in the ruins looking for you. The spiders were spared because they mentioned seeing you in hotland. Why were you in waterfall?" He asks Sans, half in accusation, half in curiosity.

  
"It's a good place to nap," is Sans's response. This isn't the first game of hide and seek that he'd intentionally lost, but he would never say his true reason why. Not even now, especially not now.

  
"I'll just have to teach you that it's best to sleep with me, brother," Papyrus growls, and the rest of the walk to their house is silent.

  
.....

  
Papyrus throws Sans down on his bed. "You're mine brother, I just haven't claimed you yet," he whispers in his ear before sticking his hands under Sans's shirt to stroke at his spine. Sans glares at him but as the rough treatment increases, he can't help himself but to moan quietly.

  
"See, you're mine, I don't ever want to share you," Papyrus coos, running his hands seductively all over Sans's bones. Sans can't help himself at the burning feeling. He wants to create a spectral organ just to get off, but he refuses to do that. Sans is just left there with his brother obsessively stroking his bones until the fear and pleasure drown him.


End file.
